ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
My Friends Baby Kong
My Friends Baby Kong is a Canadian animated television series of 26 episodes preschool co-produced by Flowgo Television, Flowgo Animation and Portfolio Entertainment for PBS Kids, TVOntario and Knowledge Network. It debuted on June 11, 2009, and ended on December 10, 2009. The series ceased to exist in 2010. Development In 2002, Flowgo Television and Flowgo Animation announced the association of Portfolio Entertainment to develop a Canadian series of 26 episodes, with Lisa Olfman and Joy Rosen creating it In 2003, it was announced that PBS Kids had purchased the rights to the series, taking it to the channel's lineup. The most recent series would be based on the second installment of Flowgo Films from 2003, Baby Kong, that is distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. In 2004, it was announced that TVOntario and Knowledge Network bought the rights to the series, to join it in the kids' line-up of the Canadian TV networks. The series officially debuted in the United States on June 11, 2009 on PBS Kids. Plot The series features Carl, Jack, along with all the other Baby Kong and Fanta Babies characters from the franchise. In the new series of pre-school adventures, he introduces two new characters: a cute funny girl named Heidi and a delicious heroic cat named by Marcos. Heidi befriends Carl and Jack in fun ideas. Characters Jack Jack is the first officer of the SS Venture (this place is occupied by Ben Hayes), and is a successful writer that Ann Darrow admires. Jack is a clumsy and clumsy awkward and bland assistant to dress up to now. She works with her friend Carl. Jack is voiced by Billy West. Carl Carl Denham is much less understanding: unscrupulous, morally bankrupt, monomaniac, willing to lie, cheat and steal to take a picture. For example, it essentially steals your company's resources to move your filming location to the mysterious Skull Island. In addition, after giving an inspiring compliment to a colleague killed by Skull Island natives, Denham repeats the same praise for his assistant killed later by a Venatosaurus. He is also astute and cunning, capable of altering his plans in an instant in order to provide the circumstances of greatest benefit to him. She is clumsy, friendly, magical, anemic and without elasticity baby at some time. She is increasingly fortunate, and more ruthless than ever before. She can be unleashed to protocation united by her friend Jack. Heidi Heidi is a cute and innocent orphan girl, who grows from five to eight years in the series, as her base, as well as the base novel. She makes think of her friends Carl and Jack, along with Fanta Babies' stocking army. Episodes Broadcast The series made its world premiere at Discovery Kids in Latin America on December 21, 2006. On June 10, 2007, it then debuted at CITV in the United Kingdom, and then on ABC Television in Australia. In Poland, it premiered on July 12, 2007 on JimJam and MiniMini. He later debuted at Minimax on August 15, 2007 in the Czech Republic, then on August 20, 2007 in Hungary, then on August 27, 2007 in Romania, and finally on August 30, 2007 in Slovakia . On August 15, 2008, it premiered on Nick Jr. Germany during the days of the week. The series officially debuted on June 11, 2009 in the United States in PBS Kids, and then debuted on September 15, 2009 at TVOntario and on September 20, 2009 at Knowledge Network in Canada. The series officially ended on December 10, 2009, after one season and 26 episodes. The series finally ceased to exist, after nine years. It previously airs on Qubo. See also * Discovery Kids * CITV * TVOntario * Knowledge Network * MiniMini * JimJam Category:2005 Canadian television series debuts Category:2010 Canadian television series endings Category:2005 TV shows Category:2006 TV shows Category:2007 TV shows Category:2008 TV shows Category:2009 TV shows Category:2010 TV shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. 2 shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout shows Category:PBS Kids shows Category:TVOKids shows Category:Knowledge Network kids Category:Television series by Flowgo Television Category:CBeebies shows Category:Flowgo Channel shows Category:Flowgo Jr. shows Category:Portfolio Entertainment shows Category:Fictional trios Category:Cartoonverse Television shows